The present disclosure relates to a display control device and an electronic apparatus provided with the display control device, and more particularly to a technique to make users recognize the operation details.
Electronic apparatuses with touch panels have been known conventionally. One of these known electronic apparatuses is, for example, an operation display device with a touch panel mounted on a liquid crystal display (LCD). This operation display device includes a driving member that applies vibration to the touch panel and a buzzer that makes a buzzing sound. If an operator touches an area where touch operation (selecting operation) is inhibited on the operation screen (unselectable area), as is well known, the driving member imparts vibration to the touch panel as well as the buzzer starts buzzing.